1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and method for adjusting the luminance thereof, and more particularly, to a display device and method for automatically adjusting luminance according the ambient luminance and the luminance of the received image signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is used for displaying images. Generally, the display device can be electrically connected to a computer for displaying operating interfaces, or electrically connected to an antenna or a cable for receiving TV signals or other kinds of image signals. The user can adjust the characteristics (such as luminance, contrast, etc.) of the display device with the corresponding interface based on the personal requirements or the place where the display device is disposed.
For a liquid crystal display device, in the prior art, there are related designs allowing the luminance of the display screen to be adjusted according to the detected ambient luminance. But it is difficult to achieve a balance between image quality and power consumption. When the design is focused more on the image quality, there is higher power consumption. Oppositely, when the design is focused more on decreasing the power consumption, the image quality is decreased. For example, when the liquid crystal display device displays dynamic video images, in order to decrease the power consumption, the luminance of the high luminance image or the low luminance image will be decreased in a low luminance place. As a result, the low luminance image will be too dark to be recognized.